Healing
by CMW2
Summary: JJ/Hotch. Not all wounds can be bandaged. Some can only be healed by the care and love of another human, one that you can trust and hopefully, become whole with. Now with a CASE FILE!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Putting a poll on my profile really helped. Usually I have such indecision on which show to focus on, I end up not writing for weeks or picking an entirely different one.  
**

**Unfortunately, there was a 4 way tie so I just picked up my notebook and started writing, seeing which ideas would stick. **_**Criminal Minds**_** won out.  
**

**READ THIS: I just now got into this show so many of my details will be off. Guidance would be appreciated in the form of a PM or review.**

**As for the story itself, it will be a romance between JJ and Hotch. There's so much potential for them and I hope TPTB pick up on it eventually. The timeline is after Hotch's divorce but Will and JJ…well, they are definitely not having a Henry anytime soon.**

**Here's the first chapter and hopefully you guys will want more.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"- **_**Austin Powers  
**_

"Jennifer, wait!"

She would not. Running outside of her boyfriend's home, she hurried into her car and burned rubber down the street. She should've known something was about to go wrong. Her life had settled into a wonderful rut of work and Will. Every day, her feelings became deeper and she dared to hope for the future, to tentatively plan for more.

That had been her mistake.

A case had wrapped up early and she had decided to surprise him. When she had arrived, she had found the front door open and the place trashed. Loud groaning could be heard from upstairs. Worrying for his safety, she had sprinted to his bedroom, ready to take on any attacker.

Instead of being attacked however, Will had been beneath a secretary from the local PD.

The bitch's smug and knowing look had been enough to let her know that it was not a "moment of weakness". She had been cheated on for at least a month.

Unable to handle it, Jennifer Jareau had done what she did best (other than her work): she fled.

Pulling to a stop in a 7-11 parking lot, she turned off her car and finally let the tears fall. This wasn't supposed to happen. Will was supposed to have been different. He was supposed to be the love of her life, her soul mate. He wasn't supposed to end up being another bitter disappointment and yet another man to hurt her.

How could he do this to her? What had she done wrong?

Sobbing harder, she hadn't noticed the little boy approaching her car until he knocked on the window. Looking, she was struck by the familiarity of the boy's eyes. She knew those eyes. Searching her memory, she tried to place the little boy. When concern filled the boy's gaze, it hit her like a baseball bat.

Those were Aaron Hotchner's eyes.

_This is Hotch's son. What's he doing here by himself? Where's Hailey?_

Opening her car door, she opened her mouth to speak but Jack's soft voice made her wait.

"Agent JJ, why are you crying?" the six year old asked, slurpie forgotten.

"How…how do you know my name, sweetheart?" she asked.

"There's a picture of you in Daddy's wallet. He said that he calls you JJ and that you work with him and Uncle Rossi and you're really smart and nice. Did somebody hurt you? Do you need a band-aid?"

Smiling sadly, she replied, "I don't need a band-aid, Jack."

"But somebody hurt you. I can tell. You have sad eyes.", he insisted.

He was already a profiler. It probably ran in the family.

"It's complicated. Where's your mom?", she evaded, not wanting to burden the young child.

"I'm with Daddy. He told me to stay near the car but I saw you crying over here. Here he comes. I'm gonna go get him. He always makes me feel better when I'm crying."

Before she could protest, the little boy was off like a shot, making a beeline for his father. When Hotch saw him, he knelt down and listened to him attentively. Jack pointed to her and Hotch looked at her. She tried to smile at him but it probably came off as a grimace.

Jack was leading him over and she could hear their conversation as they came closer.

"…_she said that she didn't need a band-aid but I still think someone hurt her real bad. Daddy, why would anybody wanna hurt Agent JJ?"  
_

"_I don't know son but I'll figure it out."_

_  
"Like you do with the bad peoples?"_

"_Yes. I'll be nicer with JJ, though."_

Jack broke away from his father and she walked to meet them near a bench.

"I got him for you." Jack said with pride as he got in the car.

"Thank you, Jack."

Hotch looked at her and she couldn't help but notice how different he looked. He wasn't wearing a suit. In fact, he was actually in jeans and a BAU sweatshirt. Still, he was Hotch, her boss and her friend.

"What's wrong, JJ? Who hurt you? Was it Will?"

JJ nodded and he asked sharply, "Did he put his hands on you?"

"No! He didn't hit me, Hotch. He just…I found him with another woman. They were in bed together." she admitted shamefully.

To her surprise, he hugged her and she let him, enjoying his body heat.

"I'm sorry. I was afraid that this might happen."

"So was I, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised." she replied bitterly as she broke the hug.

"Why?"

"This happens to me all the time. Every time I get into a relationship, I'm either cheated on or left behind. It's always been like that. Will's just another example. Maybe I should just give up on men and relationships altogether. Do the whole cat lady thing.", she explained matter of factly.

"No. You just need to find the right person. Although, there aren't any guarantees after you do. Look what happened with me and Hailey."

"That's not very comforting, Hotch."

"I'm out of practice when it comes to this." he replied dryly, making her smile slightly.

After sighing, she said, "Well, I better go. I've got a date with You've Got Mail and some ice cream. Enjoy your time with Jack."

She moved to get up but his hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Yes?"

"Well, I don't think you should alone right now and I was wondering if you'd like to join Jack and I for dinner."

Even as warmth filled her with the invitation, she found herself protesting, "I don't want to intrude…"

"It's okay, Agent JJ! Daddy made spaghetti!" Jack called from the backseat of the car.

JJ smirked and asked Hotch cheekily, "Did you burn the house down while you were at it?"

He excelled at many things but cooking was definitely not one of them.

"No, I did not, thank you. I can cook pasta." he replied defensively.

"And…"

"Pasta."

JJ laughed and then said, "Okay. I'll meet you there."

The little smile on Hotch's face made the warmth increase and some long suppressed butterflies return to her stomach.

Oh, no. She couldn't start that again. Hotch was the only man to never let her down and she didn't want to lose that just because she was rebounding. Besides, men only hurt her and love wasn't meant for her. Will had just proved that again.

_But, what if he's different? What if he's the one I'm looking for?_

Dinner was definitely going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for the positive responses everyone. I'm glad you're enjoying it and it's always a kick to see the authors whose work I read leaving reviews. It's awesome.**

**  
Here's the dinner and we'll be getting Hotch's side of the spectrum, along with a wee bit of drama. Don't worry, it's good drama. After all, this is hurt/comfort, not angst. I just hope I don't make them too OOC in the process.**

**Ps: I'm considering moving the rating up to M. I'll see where my muse takes me. Knowing how horny it is, I'm thinking that it'll cooperate.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"-**_** Austin Powers**_

_**  
**_"Daddy, is Agent JJ your girlfriend?" Jack inquired curiously.

Hotch was busy chopping ingredients for a salad but he still answered Jack's question patiently. He always made a point to listen to his son. He didn't want to be distant and indifferent like his own father.

"No, son. She's just a friend of mine." he replied.

To his surprise, Jack stopped shaking the Italian dressing long enough to give him a scathing, exasperated look. Hotch recognized the look from his dealings with Strauss and UnSubs. When did Jack pick it up?

"You like her and _not_ just as friends. You look at her like Snake's dad looks at his mom." his son said flatly.

_Should I be concerned that Jack is friends with a guy called Snake or that I've become so obvious in my feelings for her?_, Hotch wondered ruefully.

Of course, he couldn't deny it. Jennifer Jareau had entered his life and become an integral part of it. She was one of the few bright spots he had left in his world. She understood him and didn't pity him, even after Hailey left him. Her quiet strength, elegant beauty and intelligence had drawn him in, as did her hair.

It was a well known fact that Hotchners had a notorious weakness for blondes.

JJ was his weakness. She could make him do things that he couldn't fathom doing with others. She had helped him heal and move on from his divorce. She was the one woman he'd even consider being with now. So, Jack was absolutely right. Of course, he wouldn't be telling her that any time soon. She still needed to cope with her current problems.

That reminded him. LaMontagne was going to get a piece of his mind. Although, it would be more satisfying just to snap the bastard's neck. He had never trusted him and he regretted ignoring his instincts to keep him away from her. If only he had known he would pull something like this…

"Um, daddy? I think you can stop chopping, now."

Breaking out of his murderous thoughts, Hotch found himself staring at the tiny remains of a hard boiled egg. Jack was shaking with giggles and Hotch chuckled, adding it anyway. Waste not, want not.

"Go wash up, buddy. JJ should be here any minute so make sure your room's clean"

As if on cue, a knock at the front door sounded after Jack ran upstairs.

Wiping his hands, Hotch opened the dorr and immediately frowned.

"What do you want?"

LaMontagne looked frazzled. His dark hair was standing all over the place and his eyes were wild with desperation and fear. Hotch noticed that his jeans were undone, his shirt was wrinkled, and he had on two different shoes. He also smelled of J-Lo Glow, making Hotch grit his teeth in rage.

_He has the nerve to walk around smelling like the whore he hurt JJ with and then show up here? Son of a bitch!_

"H-have you seen Jennifer?" Will stammered.

"Yes. My son found her sobbing hysterically at the 7-11 near your house. Care to tell me why?" he replied calmly.

He wanted to see if Will would own up to what he did or try to gloss over it.

Judging by the smile now on his face, Hotch was betting on the latter.

"Well, we had a bit of a disagreement and she took off. I want to make it up to her and since she's constantly around you and the BAU…"

Was that bitterness he heard?

"…I figured you would know where she was."

Deciding to play dumb, Hotch replied, "Well, after we talked, she said she was going to head home. Did you try there?"

"She's not home."

"What about Garcia or Prentiss, did you call them?"

Will's smile faltered a bit before he said, "I kind of want to keep this private. They don't need to know everything that's going on."

_Factor in that they hate your guts and they'd figure out what you did and kill you in a heartbeat, I would see why you'd think that._

"They're her friends, Will. They just want to make sure that you won't ever hurt her. You wouldn't, would you?" Hotch asked coolly.

The smile dropped and LaMontagne looked at him suspiciously before he replied, "Of course not. Jennifer's a hell of a woman."

"I agree. She's brilliant, beautiful, and passionate. No normal man would be stupid enough to let her go…or push her away by say, cheating on her." he replied, putting emphasis on the last three words.

Realization filled Will's face, along with anger.

"She told you."

"Yes, she did and she's on her way here for dinner. I don't think she'd be too happy to see you, considering that you couldn't keep it in your pants. How many times, Will?! How many times did you betray her trust in you?!"

Of course, Will didn't hear anything past "dinner".

"Dinner, huh? She sure moves fast, doesn't she?! Of course, you'd so pleased to comfort her! You've been coming between us from the start! She didn't want to leave her precious Hotch behind!" he spat hatefully.

"I had nothing to do with her decision to stay with the unit and you've got a hell of a nerve to imply that she's like that at all! You're just angry that she caught you with your whore and finally sees what a waste of space you are!"

He should've expected LaMontagne to take a swing at him for that. Ducking, he tackled the bastard and they started rolling in the yard, wrestling. Distantly, he heard Jack screaming from the front door and the screech of tires. Next thing he knew, he was being pulled off of Will by an angry and worried JJ.

"Hotch, stop it! Go in the house and calm Jack down!"

The mention of his son broke him out of his rage and he sighed, smarting at the bruising beginning to form around his right eye.

"I'm sorry. He…" he started.

"Tell me later. Just make sure Jack's okay and go put some ice on your eye."

Hotch sighed and went back inside, watching them from the living room window.

Jack ran over and buried his face in his side, shaking from fright.

LaMontagne staggered to his feet and started to approach JJ.

"_Baby, it wasn't what it looked like…"  
_

"_Don't even. We're through, Will. I hope you and your new girlfriend will be happy together." she cut off flatly._

"_It's because of __**him**__, isn't it?! You always put him first, that's why I…"_

_  
"Found some slut to be with while I was off helping people. Yeah, you're a real stand up guy. I don't ever want to see you again and if you come near me, I'll get a restraining order. Now, go."  
_

"_Fine! __**Be**__ with him! He'll see that you're not worth the trouble and leave you too!"_

If Jack wasn't clinging to his leg, he would've gone back out there to shoot him for putting that hurt look back on her face.

Will drove off and JJ sighed deeply before coming in, closing the door behind her.

"Well, that was fun." she deadpanned.

Hotch laughed ruefully and Jack came over to her.

"That bad man didn't hurt you too, right?"

"No, honey. I'm fine. Now, you promised me some spaghetti…"

Jack lit up and led her to the kitchen.

"Come on, daddy!"

"Yeah, come on! I'm hungry!"

Hotch chuckled and grabbed the salad, glad to spend time with his two favorite people in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Well, now that Will's history (for now, that is), it's time to focus on JJ and Hotch. I'm also using this chapter to add in the team and a little humor.**

**  
PS: The M rating will definitely happen. I'll warn you guys when I move it, which should be relatively soon.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"-**_** Austin Powers  
**_

Rapid footsteps approached her desk and she could feel two people staring at her expectantly.

"Yes?"

"Is it true?! Did Hotch seriously kick Will's ass?!"

JJ sighed and looked up from her case report. Penelope Garcia and Emily Prentiss were right there and she knew that they wouldn't go away until they got their answers. That was the thing about having perceptive people for friends. When they smelled blood, they went for it and you just had to yield. That didn't mean that JJ couldn't stall a bit, of course.

"Who told you that?"

_Just how much does everyone know?_, she wondered worriedly.

"A sergeant at PD told my Chocolate Adonis who told Reid who told Em who told me that Hotch put the smack down on LaMotnadouche. Now, Is. It. True?!" Garcia demanded again, her blonde hair moving with each movement of her head.

"Come on, Jayje. Tell her so she'll stop asking." Prentiss insisted with feigned indifference.

Everyone knew better. Under that calm, professional exterior was a huge gossip. Fortunately, she was much more discreet about it. Emily was aching to know what was going on just as much as Garcia.

Deciding to grab the bull by the horns, JJ bluntly said, "Yes."

"Oh, my god!" Garcia squealed while jumping up and down.

Prentiss let out a shocked but pleased laugh.

"Good for him! Now, what exactly happened to make him unleash the beast within?" she asked, now eager for details.

Going for broke, JJ blurted, "Will cheated on me!"

A beat of silence and then…

"_**WHAT?!**_" four angry voices barked.

_Oh, lovely. The boys are in._

Spencer Reid quickly approached the desk and asked, "Are you serious?"

"No, Reid. I just hallucinated that my boyfriend was being ridden like a pony by a secretary." JJ replied bitterly.

"That son of a bitch! Are you okay, JJ?" Derek Morgan asked.

"Never mind that, what are we going to do to him? He can't get away with this!" Garcia demanded.

JJ groaned and put her head on her desk. One bad thing about being such a tight knit, family like team was that when someone hurt one of them, the rest went _crazy_.

"You know, I memorized the basic schematics of vehicles when I was 5. LaMontagne _could_ have a most unfortunate accident with the brakes of his car…" Reid suggested darkly.

_Oh, great. Reid has a Dr. Jekyll lurking under all that genius…_

"No, man. That's too good for him. I have a guy that owes me a favor…" Morgan trailed off with an evil smirk.

Okay, that was just too damn much. Nobody would be sleeping with the fishes because of her.

"You guys, no!" she cut off fiercely.

"But, JJ…" they all protested.

She stood up and glared at all of them.

"I said, no! Will is out of my life and I just want to forget about him. I can't do that if you guys are going to go around with tar and feathers. Let it drop." she insisted.

_"Leave it alone, everyone. Besides, I already handled it."  
_

Watching him approach, she swallowed. Normally, she hated the sight of bruises but on Hotch…

When he came fully into the bullpen, JJ felt heat blossom between her legs and she fought the urge to whimper. No man should look that good with two shiners and a fat lip. It wasn't fair. Even in his usual suit and tie, he had this whole warrior, _"I'll kick your ass, too" _thing going on. It made her want to melt.

When he approached her, his musky, manly scent filled her senses and she barely suppressed her shivers.

"Are you okay?"

Mutely, she nodded and looked away from him.

"Good, I'll be in my office."

It took every ounce of long cultivated self control not to follow him, strip him naked, and ride like hell.

Suddenly feeling too hot, she quickly left the bullpen with the excuse of needing more white out.

Her feelings for Aaron Hotchner had indeed returned and this time, they were not going away.

What worried her more was that she didn't want them to.

_**////////////**_

Hotch watched her flee and swore softly as his teeth aggravated his lower lip. His 2nd black eye had been lovingly given to him by an angry Hailey, who had heard about the brawl with Will. She had thrown a vase at him, screaming about "negative examples" and "male stupidity".

_Yes, Hailey. I know. Fighting is bad. Fighting in front of one's offspring is not conducive to healthy development. I _**get**_ it!  
_

Now, JJ was uncomfortable around him but he didn't regret his actions. Will had deserved it for hurting his JJ.

_**Your JJ? When did that happen? One would think that we'd remember such a wonderful, miraculous, impossible thing happening…**_

Sometimes, he just wanted to rip his subconscious voice out of his head and throw it across the room. He lay down on his couch and closed his eyes, willing the impending headache to go away.

His office door opened and he heard a cheeky, "Morning, Muhammad Ali Hotchner."

"Go to hell, Dave." he grumbled.

His long time friend laughed and came in, sitting on his desk.

"Not yet, man. I cannot believe you finally lost some of your infamous control." Rossi said with pride.

Hotch sat up and took the icepack from his friend, putting it on his still throbbing left eye.

"Well, it's not like I wanted to but JJ causes me to do things I wouldn't normally do." he admitted sheepishly.

"Good. Now, what exactly happened Aaron? I saw LaMontagne at PD and he looked like he went a couple of rounds with a sledge hammer."

Hotch was darkly pleased to hear that bit of news.

"He cheated on JJ and when he came around looking for her, we had some words, which turned into a local production of Wrestlemania. JJ had to break it up.", Hotch explained.

"And what was she doing over at your place?" Rossi asked slyly.

"I invited her over for dinner."

"Dinner, huh? Is that what they're calling it these days?"

Indignation filled Hotch and he stood up.

"She's not like that! And if you think, I'd ever take advantage of her at a time like this in her life, then you don't know me as well as you think you do!", he hissed.

Rossi put his hands up in surrender and then bluntly asked, "So, when are you going to tell her how you feel?"

"What?" he asked.

"Hotch, don't be stupid. You care about that girl, maybe you even love her, I'm not sure. What I am sure of is that if you don't make a move, someone else will and you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Rossi advised knowingly.

Before he could even reply, Rossi was gone, leaving Hotch with one thought in his head.

He hated it when Dave was right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey. Wasn't last night's episode awesome? I liked the whole throwback to **_**Psycho**_** thing they came up with. And Reid's one sexy beast…**

**Anyway, I'm going to start to turn up the heat a little between our heroes. The M rating will come (pun very much intended) soon, possibly within the next 2 chapters.**

**Disclaimer; "Honestly, it's not mine!"– **_**Austin Powers**_

Opening his office door, she was relieved to see that he was absorbed in his paperwork. If he was focusing on that, then he couldn't fully focus on her. It was less likely that he'd be able to profile her. JJ had become resigned to her feelings like last time but this time, she had every intention on _telling_ him. She didn't want him to suss it out like she was some UnSub.

As she approached him, she noted that his suit jacket was gone, along with his tie. The swelling on his lip had gone down but the bruises around his eyes had darkened. A shot of guilt went through her at the sight but she quickly squashed it. It's not like she told him to go all Alpha Male and kick Will's ass. Although, it had been sweet of him in a twisted kind of way.

It showed her that he cared.

Finding a bare space on his desk, she set down the large coffee she had brewed for him.

He looked up and she blushed a little under his curious gaze.

"I figured you'd need it. You've got at least three hours of work left." she explained while looking at the backlog.

_Who knew that running a team and a unit required so much paperwork?_

"Don't remind me. Strauss said that she wanted this done by 8."

Looking at the huge stack of untouched paperwork, she checked the time.

"It's 11:30, now and you're not even halfway through."

With that, she grabbed a big chunk of the stack and sat on the floor next to him. Opening a desk drawer, she grabbed a pen and began to work. This was the perfect cover. She wanted to spend time with him but she didn't want to seem too obvious. Besides, he definitely couldn't meet Strauss' deadline by himself.

"JJ, you don't have to…" he began to protest.

She met his eyes and said, "I want to. Don't fight me."

_**/////////////  
**_

_I don't want to fight you. I just can't handle being near you. It's hell on my control…_

The fact that every time she leaned forward, he could see down her top wasn't helping matters either. Normally, they weren't alone like this so it was easier to ignore just how beautiful she was. But having her so close to him, being able to smell her light female scent…

A long forgotten heat began to fill him and he shifted subtly in his chair as the heat began to pool in a specific place. Oh, god. Was he 39 or 19? Damn the woman and damn his hormones…

Her cell phone began to vibrate and the ache in his groin increased as she shifted forward to grab it, exposing a supple leg before her skirt covered it.

Checking the display, she scoffed and actually threw it across the room so it hit the far wall.

"Bill collector?" he asked wryly.

Perhaps humor could be a diversion so he could pull himself together.

_**You'd rather pull her against you…remember what Rossi said?**_ , his inner voice taunted.

Of course, he did. He couldn't get his friend's words out of his mind all day.

She laughed and said, "No. Will. He's been calling me non stop all day. Bastard."

Hotch frowned and asked, "What exactly does he want?"

"Me._ Jennifer, it wasn't like that…I didn't mean what I said at Hotchner's_…_I still love_ _you_…Bullshit. If he loved me even half as much as he claims, he wouldn't have cheated on me in the first place. Of course, I told him to go to hell. Plus, Garcia had a few choice words to say to him…" she told him.

"That must have been interesting." he said dryly.

Garcia had a temper, especially when the ones she cared for were involved.

"Yeah. Reid's face was priceless. He looked like that kid from _Home Alone_ and Morgan looked like was either going to tape her mouth shut or jump her."

"Probably the latter. Those two are an accident that needs to happen." Hotch replied bluntly.

Her laughter was warm and almost foreign sounding in the stiff surroundings of his office.

"Accident that needs to happen, that's good. Anyway, I'm just going to keep ignoring him and if all else fails, I'll just shoot him. Help me up?

Thankfully, the talk of LaMontagne had calmed the fire raging through him so he could stand. Offering her his hand, she immediately took it. He was surprised at how cool her skin was and how soft. He eased her up and she dusted dirt off of her skirt. A lock of hair was hanging in her eyes and he gently moved it away, his fingertips brushing against her cheek.

A shiver went through her and that reignited the fire in him, hardening him instantly against her flat abdomen.

A quiet gasp escaped her and he made to move away, ashamed at his lack of control.

Her hands around his waist stopped him cold.

Looking into her eyes, he didn't see disgust but curiosity along with desire.

"JJ…"

Her lips cut him off.

_**////////**_

She couldn't have stopped herself even if she had wanted to.

To have him so close to her and to actually feel her effect on him had been an irresistible aphrodisiac. So, she kissed him. He stood there stiffly, possibly in shock. Just when she had been about to pull away, a low silvery moan escaped him and he kissed back.

God, he was so sweet. His lips felt impossibly soft and he held her with gentle but firm hands. The next thing she knew, she was seated on his desk, the paperwork cast aside. His tongue lightly traced her lower lip, begging for entrance. With a soft whimper, she granted it and let her tongue twine slowly with his.

Of al the places she thought of them kissing, this hadn't been one of them but she was still pleased.

Reluctantly pulling away from him, she panted for air.

When she moved to recapture his lips, he gently but firmly held her off.

"We…we can't do this. Not here. Not now. You deserve better." he told her between breaths.

Well, this was new. A man who actually wanted to restrain himself? She had never had a man willing to wait before.

She liked that.

"Okay."

She climbed off of his desk and slid her heels back on. He retrieved her phone and found her bag. The silence between them was quickly becoming awkward and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Aaron?"

His first name got his full attention.

"This…this isn't a rebound thing. Or a mistake. I've...I've wanted to kiss you since day one, actually." she admitted shyly.

A light pink blush colored his cheeks but she heard his quiet, "So have I, Jennifer."

For some reason, her given name sounded right coming from him, much more than it did with her family or Will.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: And the heat keeps coming…The M rating shall happen in the next chapter so look for it that section. This will be a reaction chapter. Hopefully, it will be funny and not too OOC.  
**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"  
**

"Were you here all night?"

Hotch looked up from the last form and at a concerned Rossi.

"Yes.", he replied before getting back to it.

He could feel his suspicious gaze but Hotch refused to let it outwardly rattle him. He had a much better thing to focus on now. Every time he blinked he could see JJ's flushed face and her smile…a smile that had been put there because of _his _touch, _his_ kiss. A kiss that she had wanted for over 4 years. The idea made him want to grin like a madman.

"Okay, you look way too happy after a night of paper pushing. No…you look _smug_. What happened?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dave." he evaded as he finished, leaning back in his chair.

Hotch was perfectly content to let him connect the dots on his own.

Rossi sighed exasperatedly and then grabbed a file out of the "done" pile.

"This isn't your handwriting. This is JJ's. Did something happen last night between you two?"

Hotch looked at him and then a slow, pleased smile curved his lips.

Rossi laughed and praised, "Good for you, man. So, you kissed her?"

"No.", he replied flatly.

Relishing the confused look on his friend's face, Hotch headed for the door with the files.

Just before he entered the bullpen, he said, "_She _kissed _me_." before exiting his office.

Looking back, he snorted at Rossi's expression.

He didn't know that a human jaw could drop so low.

_**////////////**  
_

She entered the conference room and sat down, knowing and accepting that she was about to be profiled to within an inch of her life. She already knew their thoughts.

_She looks way too cheerful to be going through a recent breakup…that dress is way too bright for her usual attire…her lips look like she's been kissed quite thoroughly…_

Waking up, she had nearly laughed herself unconscious as she saw her lips in her bathroom mirror. They were a swollen bee stung red and there was a deep maroon bite mark on her lower lip. Apparently, Hotch was the possessive biter type. She didn't mind it.

Rossi came in and she immediately detected a faint smirk on his lips.

When he looked at her, she saw a knowing look quickly cross his face before he sipped his coffee. JJ shrugged and kept sucking on her lifesaver, waiting for it to begin.

"Um, JJ? What happened to your lip?" Reid asked her with his interrogating tone.

It was kind and gentle; one could easily be caught off guard by it.

The others had perked up, even as they did other tasks, waiting for her answer.

She decided to have a little fun with them.

"My lip?" she inquired confusedly.

Now all eyes were on her.

"Yeah, your lip. It looks like you got it trapped in a vice or something." Morgan insisted.

"Or something." Rossi muttered under his breath, barely suppressing his mirth.

Emily just looked at her and JJ looked back innocently.

"What, Em?"

"Who were you making out with?" her friend asked bluntly.

That definitely got the boys' attention and Rossi's smirk now became a shit eating grin.

JJ looked at him with realization.

_Looks like he ran into Hotch and sussed it out. Garcia's going to be so pissed that she wasn't the first to know…_

"What makes you think that I was making out with someone?" she evaded.

That got her an exasperated sigh.

"Because you're glowing, you're wearing something other than a neutral to work, and you're blushing. Now, who is he? Or is it a she?" Emily inquired with an arched brow.

An unbidden image of Hotch in a dress nearly made her lose it with giggles but she replied calmly, "It's definitely a he."

"_What's definitely a he?"_

Hotch came in and her heart went into double time as he looked at her. She looked back coyly and then focused on her own paperwork.

"JJ got branded and we're trying to figure out who did it.", Morgan explained.

"Interesting. Was it Will?" Hotch asked her while looking at her penetratingly.

She scoffed and replied indignantly, "No!"

She could see the mirth within his gaze.

As could Emily. JJ could see the dots being connected and she leaned back in her chair, waiting for…

"It's him! Hotch is the brander, you guys!" she exclaimed while pointing at him accusingly.

Rossi finally lost it and put his head on the table, howling with laughter.

**_//////////_**

"Well, today was certainly interesting."

She came into his office and sat on his now thankfully paperwork free desk.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, people kept asking if it was true and apparently there was a rather large betting pool about us. One guy in homicide made $1500."

Hotch chuckled. It never ceased to amaze him how well high school behaviors could fit into the workplace.

"Oh, and Garcia's insisting on celebrating. We're supposed to meet them at O'Reilly's."

He stood up and put his arms around her, burying her face in her throat. She gasped and moaned as he kissed up to her ear, nibbling on it. She was so sweet and soft, warming him to the core.

"I have a better way to celebrate." he purred in her ear.

She swallowed audibly and trembled.

"I like the way you think, Aaron."

His first name had never sounded better on anyone's lips. An image of her screaming it beneath him sent shivers through him and she whimpered as his arousal brushed against her abdomen. She gently pushed him away from her, stood up, and used his tie to force them back together. Kissing her now was just as intense as it had been earlier...

Breaking apart for air, he (almost) ordered, "You are coming home with me."

"Are you going to put me to bed?" she cooed.

"Among other things."

With that, he led her out of his office, through the bullpen, and eventually they got to his car.

Her hand remained on his thigh the entire trip to his house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Well, I've had an exciting day. I went to Chicago with my parents and two of my siblings. The first reason was to talk with a shopkeeper that's a friend of the family. My dad wanted advice on how to start up a clothing business. Dude did him one better. He's retiring and he offered my parents his whole building where the shop is for a good price. It's a golden opportunity; one that I hope will work out.  
**

**We'll see.**

**  
The second reason was to visit my grandfather in the hospital. Apparently, he's had some heart problems and it finally culminated in a triple bypass. He's okay but he's really out of it. I was just glad that he wasn't dead. I haven't seen or heard from the man before today since 2000 but he's still family, you know.**

**The third reason was for the pizza.  
**

**Fortunately for you readers (and our heroes) during the long trip there and back, I finally managed to write out some JJ/Hotch sexing. I'm experimenting with a more flowing, sensual style other than my usual just go at it like animals method. Hopefully, I didn't get too off base or romance novelish. Unlike the other chapters, the POVs will switch every other paragraph.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"  
**

As soon as they got inside, he grabbed her. Submitting to him instantly, she grabbed him right back. Their lips met again, this time harder and full of barely suppressed need. He was backing them towards the couch and she sat down on it, bringing him with her. After they reluctantly broke for air, JJ boldly unzipped her sky blue dress, letting it fall to her hips. The only thing covering her upper body from his possessive and aroused gaze was a lacy black bra. She straddled him and placed his hands on her bare sides, wanting him all over her and soon.

They had already wasted enough time.

Hotch felt the fire from before rage uncontrolled and he leaned forward, capturing her lower lip between his teeth. Mindful of the wound he had left earlier, he gently nibbled at the soft flesh, enjoying her sweetness. Hot hands slid down his chest and undid his belt, removing it from his pants in one fluid motion. His shirt was pulled out of his pants and swiftly unbuttoned, revealing his skin to her gaze. A little feeling of insecurity filled him as his body was looked over by her. The only other woman to see him in this state of undress had been his wife. Would she like what she saw?

A sharp gasp escaped him as her mouth found his nipples.

Delighted by his reaction, JJ continued sampling the dark buds, feeling them harden against her tongue. He was a fine male specimen, just like she knew he would be. His hands returned to her sides, stroking slowly upward in gentle circles. JJ shivered as her bra went slack and slid off, baring her bosom to him and the cold air. He moved her head away from his chest and she sat up on him, her breasts right in his face. When his mouth repeated the same actions she had done to him, she cried out, arching against him for more.

Meanwhile, their hips ground together, creating a delicious friction even through layers of clothing.

Climbing off of him, JJ let her dress hit the floor, revealing a matching pair of boy shorts. He stood up and fused their lips together once again. A large hand went to her ass, fondling and squeezing the taut flesh. Heat built in her core and she writhed against him, trying to get closer. When she had enough space to move, she slid her panties down her legs and kicked them across the room towards their footwear. She thought they hit the lamp or maybe even the ficus…

A soft squeal escaped her as he picked her up like she weighed nothing, heading for the stairs. Wrapping her arms and legs tightly around him, she let him carry her to his bedroom.

Hotch nudged the door open with his foot and kicked it shut behind them. The last he wanted was for them to be interrupted. The moonlight served as sufficient lighting to find his large bed and he gently placed her on it, marveling at just how tiny and delicate she really was. JJ had such a big presence, one that could easily intimidate grown men (like him), that it was easy to just see her as this strong, Amazon like woman. Now, he knew better. He was concerned about hurting her and mentally promised to go slow, even though every one of his instincts were screaming at him to slide deep inside her as soon as possible…

Before he could dwell further on his thoughts, he had the wind knocked out of him as she yanked him down onto the bed, pinning him beneath her securely.

Perhaps, he should reconsider the Amazon idea…

Like a child eager to unwrap a present, JJ attacked his pants, wanting them out of the way. If what she felt against her stomach was any indication, this was going to be quite fun. He helpfully lifted his hips as she removed his black boxers and her eyes widened as she took in his manhood. She was torn between backing away in fear and grabbing it. None of her few previous lovers came close to his size. How was he supposed to fit inside her? _Would_ he fit inside her? Before she could talk herself out of the whole thing though, she gently wrapped a hand around it, enjoying the soft groan that escaped him. She had wanted this man ever since she had first laid eyes on him and damn it, she was going to have him.

Seeing the resolve reenter her gaze, Hotch broke out of her grip and reversed their positions. He wanted to be able to see her fully as they did this. Looking into her eyes, he saw sharp desire and deep trust. Also, he could see fear. The fear of being hurt yet again. He hated seeing it and he swore to eventually get rid of it.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Jennifer. I'm not Will." he assured her.

"Thank god." she quipped with a wry grin, making him smile.

Cupping her face, he kissed her tenderly, preferring to show her how he felt.

She was ready for him. Spreading her legs, she watched as he settled between them. One arm went around her waist; the other was braced on the mattress. Her arms went around his shoulders, her short nails digging lightly into the skin.

"Protection?" he whispered.

"I'm on the pill and I'm clean. You are too." she assured him

He frowned quizzically and asked, "And you know that how?"

She gave him a Cheshire cat smile and told him sagely, "Media liaisons have access to a lot of things."

Before he could muster up a reply, she brushed her sopping core against his arousal, making them both shiver with pleasure.

"Make love to me, Aaron." she moaned.

Deciding to let the subject drop (for the moment anyway), he slid slowly into her, hissing as her tight heat surrounded him. A soft cry escaped her and she grabbed his ass, drawing him in to the hilt. The both of them were panting like they were running a marathon and she was shivering as she was stretched. After a while, Hotch began a slow but deep rhythm, withdrawing to the tip just to sink back into her. She was silky soft and moist, making his control rest on a blade's edge but he fought his instinct to just batter her. He didn't want it to end so soon.

After all, one only gets one shot to make a first impression.

Looking up at him, JJ sought to memorize every detail of what he looked like in passion. She knew they'd be doing this again (and again and again) but she wanted to be able to remember, anyway. He was beautiful. His skin glowed in the moonlight, shining due to the sweat beading on it. His jet black hair was plastered to his head, except for where her fingers were and his lips were parted, letting a quiet moan slip through occasionally. What stood out the most were his eyes. They were dark and fevered, focused solely on her. She felt like she was at risk of drowning in them. She was unable to look away.

Their breathing came together and their bodies began to tangle faster, seeking and finding a rhythm that pleased them both.

He trailed his fingers away from her sides and sought out her throbbing nub, stimulating it lightly. As he did that, his mouth revisited her nipples, suckling on the light pink buds. Her cries slowly became louder and tinged with need. Around his shaft, he could feel her begin to ripple around him in quickening spasms.

"_Aaron…I think…oh, god, I'm going to come…_"

Pulling away from her nipples, he urged for her to do so, to let go.

JJ screamed wordlessly as her orgasm began, radiating from her twitching core outward. As it continued, she squirmed and bucked underneath him, flooding around his shaft. Growling lowly, he grabbed one of her legs and draped it over his shoulder as he surged into her, his rhythm gone. With a low groan, she could feel him reach his orgasm, his seed flooding her in thick streams.

"_Jennifer._" he hissed over and over as he emptied into her.

She moaned quietly as aftershocks went through her and let out a protesting noise as he withdrew from her. He wasn't leaving; he was just putting them under the bed covers. After her body calmed, she curled up against him, resting her head on his chest.

The both of them lay there in comfortable silence until they fell into a deep slumber, content just to be together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: It never ceases to amaze me that I can lose track of time so easily. I'm very sorry for leaving this story on deep freeze for the last few weeks but I have an excuse.  
**

**An excuse in the form of a 15 page doubled spaced MLA formatted research paper for my English class worth 348 points, which was basically the only assignment for the marking period. Not to mention that we're reading **_**Julius Caesar**_** now…**

**These last few weeks reminded me forcibly that being a student sucks.  
Before the next round of suckitude begins (the dreaded Finals with a capital F), I want to get this story to a certain point.  
**

**What point exactly? Well…I'm not really sure. Damned writer's block.  
**

**Hopefully, this won't be an "Eh…" chapter and I apologize in advance if it is.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"  
**

When he saw her sleeping form, he could feel long contained and forgotten emotions rush through him. Passion…affection…love…

All of them had belonged to his ex-wife before but now, Jennifer provoked stronger, much more potent versions of them. He loved her. Instinctively, Aaron knew that the realization hadn't been caused by the complex (and often impulsive) emotional upheaval that sex…love making caused. The love had been there for a long time, built and nurtured by extended companionship and compatibility. Even though the two of them were as different as night and day, their differences were a strength to them, not a weakness.

"What are you thinking about?"

Her grayish blue gaze was sleepy but curious. Obviously, she had picked up on his body language…

_**Stop profiling and answer the woman, you idiot!**_

Listening to his inner voice, he replied, "How I feel about you."

He could see her shields go up and he resisted the urge to slug himself for how he phrased his words. They sounded solemn, the complete opposite of how he felt. Of course, upon hearing the tone, she'd assume the worst. With her all her negative experiences with men, he could understand it fully.

That didn't mean that he liked it, though.

"And how do you feel about me?" she asked coolly, removing her head from his chest.

Aaron could hear the fear in her tone, the resignation. She probably expected him to say that their forward strides had been mistakes and that she had to leave. She was even scooting closer to the edge of the mattress, ready to run from him.

He couldn't stand it.

Taking initiative, Hotch gently but firmly tugged her back to him and said, "I was thinking about how much I cared for you and how happy I am that this happened."

JJ relaxed immediately and a very small smile curved her lips as she returned her head to his chest, snuggling back against him.

"I'm sorry. I'm just used to men screwing me over." she told him sheepishly.

"I'm not Will, Jennifer." he reminded her again, this time with steely conviction.

_I am not one of the stupid sons of bitches that have hurt you._

She curled closer and gave him a light nuzzle to the throat before looking at him.

_I'm beginning to believe that. I __**want**__ to believe that.  
_

He lightly caressed her cheek before kissing her sweetly, letting his morning wood brush against her thigh.

Moaning softly, she parted her legs, granting him access to her, urging him silently to enter her.

There was only one vague thought in his mind before pleasurable oblivion took him under.

They were going to be very late for work.

_**////////////**_

"Here they come.", Rossi warned.

"Don't say anything inappropriate."

"What are you looking at me like that for, kid?", Morgan demanded.

"Because you're usually the first one of us to say something inappropriate. If they want to give details, it will be on their own terms. Grilling them will do no good.", Reid explained bluntly.

The rest of the team watched as JJ entered the conference room, closely followed by Hotch. JJ's lip was still mangled but now Hotch had a matching brand. Both of them looked relaxed and serene, like a huge weight was off their shoulders. Emily smiled as she spotted lipstick on Hotch's collar. Apparently, they were late due to something much mure fun than car trouble...

"Morning." Hotch greeted them as he sat down, coffee in hand.

They all gave a typical answer and watched as JJ sat down next to him, boldly drinking the rest of his coffee, much to his surprise.

They all looked at her with shocked amusement and Rossi's chuckles made her smirk.

"Well, it's not like I haven't shared other fluids with him." she brought out with an impish grin.

The beet red blush remained on Hotch's cheeks for the rest of the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone. I have got to thank my sister. She and her crew had this poetry night at our house and it was like my muse chugged a whole case of Monster. I could barely sleep because story ideas kept running through my head.**

**Coupled with the awesome but really cruel cliffhanger TPTB gave us on Wednesday, I really need my JJ/Hotch fix. I'm going to go forward in time a bit, about 8 months. Now, I mentioned earlier that the drama is not over yet but it will be a case related drama with Will very much involved. Bad Guy Will is so fun to write.**

**Also, this is my first dip into an actual case file so if it sucks, please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"  
**

_Deep in the wilderness of Montana, a man turned off his alarm clock and rolled out of bed. His cabin was tiny and Spartan, only the bare essentials within it. Turning on the lamp, he stopped at the full length mirror. He was getting a little scruffy looking but he didn't mind it._

_He was sure that his latest guest wouldn't either.  
_

_Going through his morning routine quickly, he went outside, gazing at the early dawn beauty briefly before retreating to the rear of his property. Stopping 550 yards from the house, he moved aside a cluster of leaves. Underneath was a door, one leading to an old bomb shelter. Opening it, he descended the stairs._

_Immediately, he could hear whimpering and he pulled the chain for the uncovered bulb.  
_

_Chained against the wall was a young woman but one could barely tell her gender. Cuts and bruises littered the girl's nude body and he grinned. Another one broken, another bitch to learn her place. Now that he had achieved his latest masterpiece, there was no need to keep it.  
_

_Grabbing a syringe of clear fluid, he approached the shaking girl and injected the fluid deep into her blood stream._

"_You may feel some…discomfort." He mocked coldly, watching as the cocktail worked its magic, snuffing out her life of 32 years._

_Her long blonde hair was in her now clouded blue eyes, giving her the look of a fallen angel._

_Unchaining her, he put her in the business suit his brother had sent him from Virginia. Pulling out a photo, he referenced the makeup to apply and soon, he had an exact replica of the woman. She was a slut, too, someone who had dared to cross a member of their family. She would pay, he promised grimly._

_The chirping of birds told him that he didn't have much time before daybreak._

_Carrying the body up, he tossed it into his pickup and drove out to the main road, following it to the town limits. Shoving it out of the cab, he did a U-turn and left._

_Jack LaMontagne couldn't wait to see the expressions on everyone's face when the 12__th__ victim would be found._

_He loved it when his art was appreciated._

_**///////  
**_

JJ entered the precinct, looking to pick up a case file. She had very reluctantly left Aaron in her bed, a note and a kiss her explanation. He'd be all right, though. This was the first case they had in weeks and everyone would be pleased to have something substantial to do. Still, she felt uneasy. Deep in her gut and her heart, a feeling of dread had set in, building as time went by. She didn't know when or how but something horrible was going to happen…

Her collision with someone jolted out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry!" she apologized.

"It's okay. You know I love having you against me, Jennifer." a familiar voice leered.

Looking up into Will's eyes, she felt nothing but disgust and anger. How dare he talk to her like that? He lost the privilege a long time ago. Seeing him grinning so smugly made her want to strangle him.

Instead, she settled for the next best thing.

"What a coincidence. Aaron told me that not a half hour ago." she zinged coolly, making sure to straighten and cross her arms. The movement drew attention to her cleavage, something that he'd never see or feel again. A muscle twitched his jaw and he blocked her way as she tried to get to the chief's office. When she tried to go around, he grabbed her arm.

"Get your hands off of me, you bastard." she demanded firmly.

"Just because that fucker gets to touch you now doesn't change the fact that I had you first!" he hissed, his southern accent apparent in his rage.

Indignation rose in her. He was talking about her like she was a toy to be played with or like she was a piece of meat. Still, he would not faze her. This man no longer had any power over her.

"Actually, there's a _very_ _big_ difference, Detective. See, with Aaron, I actually enjoy it. I don't have to be _fake _at all." she replied just as lowly and just as lewdly.

His eyes widened as he got her meaning and his face flushed beet red in humiliation and anger. Before he could do anything, however, they were interrupted.

"Is there a problem here, Agent Jareau?"

Looking at the chief, JJ gave her a kind smile as she nonchalantly broke away from a fuming Will.

"No, Rebecca. Detective LaMontagne and I were just catching up. We're old friends. Is that the file?"

The seasoned leader's sickened look didn't bode well for the feeling of dread inside of Jennifer, nor did Will's presence, for that matter.

"Yeah and it's…you guys have a sick one."

"As usual. Well, thank you for the file, Rebecca."

"No problem, Jennifer. Hey, how are you and Hotchner doing?"

Making sure that Will could see her smile; she leaned in and said, "We're doing very well."

With an arch of her brows, she walked away from both of them, smiling triumphantly.

She didn't notice the lethal look Will was giving her back, even long after she was gone.

_**///////////**_

"You okay?"

Hotch had noticed a change in her behavior, lately. It's not like she wasn't committed to them or even sad. She seemed to be pensive, though, like something was deeply troubling her. Whatever was going on, he wanted to know so he could help through it or just fix it outright.

Looking, he saw that the team was sleeping, except for her, giving him prime opportunity to probe.

A quiet sigh escaped her and he was surprised at the deep emotions clouding her beautiful gaze as she turned away from one of the jet's windows.

"No. No, I'm not. Aaron, have you ever felt a sense of dread? One that's deep and there for seemingly no reason?"

Yes, he had. He had felt it with his clients as an attorney and he had felt it throughout the last years of his marriage. The dread was heavy and leeched into everything, even positive things.

"Yes. Is that what's wrong?"

Her eyes closed and then opened again slowly, this time glistening with unshed tears.

"Something's going to happen, love. Something bad."

As soon as he thought about the photos of the victims, about their similarities to his JJ, he couldn't help but feel that dread too.

He hoped that it wouldn't come to fruition but if it did, Hotch silently promised to protect her at any cost.

Not having any words, he approached her and guided her to the small rear couch.

After she got settled, he put his arms around her.

She kissed his cheek and held on, eventually surrendering to slumber.

He remained awake for the rest of the flight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: It's 9:17 in the morning on a Monday and instead of being in 2****nd**** hour, I'm at my computer. Why? Because I am finally, finally, **_**FINALLY**_** on summer vacation! I feel liberated and giddy….okay, just liberated.**

**Now, back to the story. I've got some ideas for the case file and hopefully it'll work out the way I want it to. Things may get a little hellish for our heroes but it'll all work out in the end.**

**PS: I am not a profiler or a doctor so any details I give may be wrong. Sorry. Also, the modified taser thing is totally jacked from **_**BONES**_**.**

**  
Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"  
**

**  
**_They were here. _

_When he gone into town to shop for supplies, he had heard the buzz about the feds being in town. Some were wary but many were thankful. "They'll get to the bottom of all this." they said. "We'll get justice for those poor girls."_

_  
Their ignorance made his stomach turn. Couldn't they see that he was doing the world a favor? Those "poor girls" were all whores, the scourge of society. They didn't deserve to live. They didn't deserve to be spoken of. Most certainly, they didn't deserve justice. Justice was for their superiors._

_Still, he couldn't really complain. He finally had his true prey in sight. Jennifer was just as beautiful as Billy had said, the photograph only skimming the surface of her beauty. Long shimmering golden hair, big sky blue eyes, the body of Venus…_

_  
She was absolutely perfect._

_It would be such a shame to mar such a pretty sight. Briefly, he considered leaving her alone but that idea was quickly scrapped. Billy would kill him, hurt him like Daddy used to. He wanted her dead because she had been just like their mother, an unfaithful and uncaring bitch. She didn't realize that she needed to be at home; pregnant, cooking and cleaning, not out chasing criminals with those BAU bastards. She had been cold and neglectful but then acted all hurt when she had found Billy's little helper with him. What had she really expected? Billy was a man with needs!_

_Then, when Billy had come to get her back, she had already moved on to some Hotchner bastard. He would pay with his life, too, Jack decided grimly._

_Nobody crossed the LaMontagnes and got away with it._

_**////////////**_

"All right, let's go over the profile. This UnSub is male, late twenties to early thirties. He is a sadist but he doesn't rape his victims. He prefers them to be tortured, to bring to their place, indicating that he may have abused or abandoned by his mother. His method of killing is to use insulin, causing them to go into shock." Hotch explained to the gathered police officers.

She picked up where he left off, feeling uncomfortable with the next details.

"He targets women in their early thirties. All of his victims are blonde haired and blue eyed, between the heights of 5'7 and 5'9, and are usually in some position of power. They're very reserved, very modest, and they don't go out much.", she supplied in a subdued tone.

The looks on her friends' faces said volumes.

"_You just described yourself, JJ. This guy is probably going to come after you…"  
_

_Yeah, guys, I know. Don't remind me…_

"If they don't go out much, how does he get to them?" an officer asked from the back.

"All of them go out in the early morning, jogging on the trails. He grabs them on their way back to town, possibly using a pick up truck." Reid answered.

An image of a woman being snatched into a pick up truck made her shudder with revulsion. A hand went to hers and she looked at Aaron gratefully. He always knew when she needed to be supported…

"H-how does he subdue them? Wouldn't they just run?" a female officer asked timidly.

She looked just as shaken as JJ and she was obviously a rookie.

"The autopsies indicate that he uses a modified taser gun." Morgan answered her with a little charm in his tone.

Hopefully, it was aiming to calm the girl. There was no time for distractions while this guy was loose…

Rossi told them how to search and sent them on their way. JJ sighed and turned off the projector with all those faces on them. All of them could be her sisters or cousins.

"Someone needs to stay with you at all times. You're a prime target for this sick son of a bitch." Emily informed her gently, expecting a protest or an argument.

Instead, she just nodded and headed outside. Sitting on the bench, JJ studied her surroundings. It was your quintessential small town, with a main street, mom and pop shops, and nice homes. Children ran around a nearby playground, playing tag or red rover and a paperboy was making his way up the street, happily throwing newspapers to concerned citizens. The fact that someone so cruel and evil lived amongst these people made her feel ill and angry. How could anyone be so twisted as to put these good people, these innocents, in such peril?

Looking down at her feet, she watched as tears dripped onto her skirt, making the black fabric stick to her legs.

The precinct door opened and he sat next to her, rubbing her back soothingly.

Raising her head, she cupped his face tenderly, tracing the light lines and grooves she loved. His lips went to her thumbs and she let him embrace her. The only place she truly felt safe anymore was in her Aaron's arms.

As they embraced, both failed to notice the truck slowly going past, its occupant wielding a camera.

Snapping a picture, Jack accelerated up the road, heading towards his home.

Billy needed to see this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I hope that you guys aren't too pissed with the wait. I've been doing some editing on my completed stories (which is much harder than I thought it would be) and I lost track of time…again. **

**I'm here now, though and I'm ready to start the homestretch. Now, I am a sucker for a happy ending so there will be no killing off of either one of our heroes. Plus, Will's brother…well, I did something different than what I originally planned. As I drafted, I realized that I'm not good with writing evil people and torture so I had to do a little revamping. Hopefully, it'll go along with the rest of the case file. If not, please tell me so I can fine tune the process for future stories.**

**PS: I've never done a Kleenex alert in my stories before but I think this chapter calls for one. I teared up a few times while I wrote it.  
**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

**_~*~_  
**

_He ran out of his cabin and into his truck, shaking with fear. Billy had been crazy mad. Not 10 minutes after he sent the picture, he had gotten a call from his brother. The report Jack had given him had sent him into a frenzy._

"_**You idiot! How could you leave enough evidence for them to get a profile?! Not only have you put everything off track, you're putting**_** me**_** in the line of fire!"**_

"_I...I'm s-sorry, Billy." Jack whimpered._

"_**Sorry ain't good enough, Jackson! I want the problem solved! Jennifer needs to realize the consequences of crossin' me!"**_

_Now Jack knew that he was really mad. Billy had always lorded the fact that his accent wasn't thick over his head, saying that it made him sound classy, not a hick like him._

"_W-why can't we j-just leave her alone? It's not like she's hurtin' nobody."_

"_**Not hurtin' nobody?! She ran off with that Hotchner bastard and broke my heart!"**_

_The blatant lie solidified Jack's tenuous hold on his conscience. The longer he observed Jennifer, the more he realized just how wrong Billy had been about her. The only reason he had agreed to this whole mess was that he had truly thought that she had been whoring around and hurting Billy. He now knew in his heart that the opposite was true. His motive proven false, Jack could finally feel the emotions he had suppressed for "the cause". He had murdered, tortured, and violated innocents for nothing. The idea made him want to die from anguish and guilt…oh, god, the guilt…_

_He couldn't do it again._

"_You said that you didn't e-even love her! That she was j-just a piece of ass! She's n-not like the others! She doesn't deserve it! Hell, __**they**__ didn't even deserve it! I won't do it, Billy! Not no more!"_

"_**Oh, yes, you will or I'll lead those hicks out there right to ya!"**_

_Panic filled Jack, unfortunately trumping his conscience. Billy would do it. Even back when they kids, if there was a choice between him getting in trouble or Jack, Jack always took the heat. After all, he was fucked even if he did stop. Nobody would believe him if he said that it was all Billy's idea. Billy was a big time cop and Jack was just a washed up, brain damaged vet. Besides, he did do the actual killing…and enjoyed it. He would be put in prison and executed. With a sinking feeling, Jack realized that it was too late for backing out. If the cops didn't get him, then Billy certainly would…_

"_G-give me a day. I'll call you w-when it's done." he said defeated.  
_

_Only a dial tone answered him._

_**~*~**_

It had happened so fast.

One minute, she was next to him and the next; she had been hit by the taser. Hotch had immediately gone for his gun but a stone to the head had prevented that.

Now, he was sitting in a bunker with a still unconscious Jennifer. In an effort to protect her, he had put her behind him, her back to the wall. If the UnSub wanted her, then he would have to literally go through him. His inward promise from the jet came to mind and it strengthened his resolve.

He loved this woman and no sick fuck was going to hurt her without a hell of a fight. Hazily, he remembered being put in the truck cab and Jennifer's limp body being thrown in the back like she was a sack of manure. The sickening thud of her impact would haunt him long after they left this place…_if_ they left this place…

_**No, Aaron! Don't think like that! It won't be long before the two of you are missed. You just need to hold on until you can get help. **_**You HAVE to keep Jennifer safe!**

For once, his inner voice was on his side and he kept the last line as a mantra.

A faint moan broke out of his reverie and he turned his head to watch her wake. A nasty looking bruise had bloomed on her right cheek but other than the taser burns on her throat, she seemed to be unharmed.

Awareness entered her gaze and then resignation.

"He got us, didn't he?" she inquired, already knowing the answer.

"Yes.", he confirmed morosely, thinking about how they had gone in without backup.

Hotch had figured that the BAU's presence would have motivated the UnSub to lay low, making it somewhat safer to search the trails.

He had never hated being wrong more than this moment.

Jennifer was now at the mercy of a madman and it was all his fault.

"Don't! Don't you dare! I don't remember you forcing me to come with you! I swear to god, Aaron, do not blame yourself for this or I _**will**_ hurt you!" she snarled while poking his shoulder for emphasis.

She could read him like a comic book.

Before he could reply, the bunker door opened and the UnSub descended the stairs.

Hotch was filled with shock as the daylight illuminated familiar features. After all, he had beaten an older version of this man for hurting Jennifer.

"My god…you're Jackson, aren't you? Will…he had told me about you." she gasped.

The man looked at her and Hotch was surprised to see not malevolence, but sadness and regret.

"Y-yeah. B-Billy t-told me all about you too, o-only he was lyin' about e-everything. He had s-said that you were like mama, slutty and cold to him and that you had up and l-left him for this guy…but it's not _**true!**_ All of this…all of this was for nothin'! _**H-he**_ had planned it! Killin' those girls w-was just a way to get you out here and t-then I would make you pay for what you d-did to Billy because no one crosses the LaMontagnes but…"

"It was all a lie." Hotch finished.

The man sobbed and nodded, collapsing to his knees in grief. This man was not evil…just misguided. All he had wanted to do was help right his brother's wrong and he had ended up being a pawn in a chess game. Hotch could feel his rage towards the man become tempered with pity. The fact that Will had lied to him did not change the fact that he had killed all those women but it just made the situation all the more tragic.

He hated cases like this.

Jennifer slipped out from behind him and then cautiously approached the man, kneeling down next to him.

"Jackson…you don't have to do this. You can let Aaron and I go." she said gently.

"I _**can't**_!" Jackson roared and she backed away quickly.

"Why not, Jackson?" Hotch questioned.

" 'Cause Billy'll turn me in! He'll make it all _**my**_ fault! Yes, I killed those girls and I d-do deserve to go to p-prison for it but _**he**_ does too! It was _**his**_ idea but he won't s-say nothin' about his part! He'll just m-make it so he won't have t-to go to jail! It's m-my word against his and nobody would b-believe a washed up hick like me!"

Jackson dissolved into sobs again and Jennifer looked at him sadly. Apparently, Will's hold on the man didn't cease after the killing was done. He kept him under his thumb by making him believe that he was worthless and had no rights.

"Is there evidence of his involvement other than your word, Jackson? Emails, phone records, anything that could connect Will to the crimes?" Hotch questioned as he slowly sat up further, his vision blurring with the effort.

He felt dizzy from the head wound and he could feel blood slowly ooze out of cut on his scalp.

Jackson sniffled loudly once and then said, "Well, I got a few l-letters from him and t-there's tape of the last phone c-call I got from him. H-he was r-really mad, like daddy used to g-get after he d-drank his scotch. H-he told me t-to take care of t-the problem, which is j-just his fancy way for sayin' kill J-Jennifer but I- I don't want to! Sh-she doesn't deserve it! Those g-girls didn't e-either! I was j-just doin' what Billy wanted! He's mean to me and h-he's crooked b-but he's still my brother! I gotta do right my brother. I only got one…"

Jackson trailed off and then came to a decision, raising his head to look at them both.

"Y-you guys c-can go. T-there's a phone in my c-cabin. Y'all can call for help from there. I'm really sorry."

Jennifer nodded and helped him up. Hotch stayed protectively behind her as they ascended the stairs and after they got 10 feet from the bunker, a loud pop pierced the silence.

It wasn't a dead tree limb falling or a truck backfiring on the distant road.

It was a gunshot and instinctively, Hotch knew what had just happened.

The thud of a body hitting the dirt floor confirmed it.

Jackson LaMontagne had committed suicide.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone. God, it's been a wild weekend already! The freeway overpass near my house collapsed during an epic, **_**Terminator**_** like trucking accident. The lights went out until early morning yesterday and I spent the entire day sleeping it off.**

**Of course, all of this epicness happened on the same day that a house in my neighborhood just randomly exploded into little tiny bite sized pieces.**

**Whoever said that suburbia was quieter and much more peaceful than the city was full of shit!**

**It wasn't all bad, though. Nobody died in either accident and the bridge/overpass was crappy anyway. It was going to have to be fixed eventually. Also, my family and I didn't have to stay in our house while it all went down. We went to a dear friend's home who had power and hunkered down. During that time, I watched **_**Nacho Libre**_** and **_**Iron Man**_** for the first (of hopefully many) times and my writer's block has disappeared.**

**While we are on the subject of writing, this fic is just about finished. There's probably going to be this chapter and then an epilogue. And rest assured, dear readers, Will is **_**not**_** going to get away with this.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Aaron?"

He turned over and saw Jennifer sitting up in their bed. She had on her favorite pajamas, a pale yellow set with frogs and ladybugs on them, and she was toying with some of her hair. It was longer and his sharp eyes could spot small strands of silver within the corn silk mane. They added to her beauty.

Sitting up, he let her rest her head on his bare chest, waiting for her to talk.

"Should I feel this guilty? Should it hurt to know that all those girls and Jackson died because of my bad taste in men?" she asked in a small voice.

"Hey!" he protested.

"Sorry. _Previously_ bad taste in men." she corrected sheepishly.

He rolled his eyes and then shook his head.

"No. Will is responsible for this. He put the idea on Jackson's head and he helped him get the supplies. You saw the letters and you heard the phone calls. _**The fault does not lie with you.**_" he insisted with a stubborn squeeze of her.

It didn't! Hotch had already lost one friend to misplaced guilt and he would be damned if he lost Jennifer to it as well! Logically, he knew that the only way to truly get rid of the guilt was for her to forgive herself but Aaron was determined to do anything to help her.

One good thing he could do was to put the bastard _**under**_ the prison for causing all of this pain, this pointless waste of human life, all the torment to her mind and soul…

He just wanted her to be able to sleep at night.

"I know that, Aaron and I'm trying but still…this really sucks."

He chuckled at her blunt statement and kissed her brow.

"I know, sweetheart. You know, we're going to arrest him tomorrow. If you'd like to be there…"

"No."

"Jennifer…"

"No, I mean that just don't want to be there. I want to put the cuffs on the fucker myself."

Surprised at her language, he looked down at her only to see her smiling for the first time since their return from Montana 3 weeks ago.

He kissed her forehead again and smiled as well.

She would be okay.

_**////////////**_

Will hurried outside of the hotel and jumped into his car, speeding down the street.

His idiot brother had killed himself like a little bitch. Not only had he done that, he hadn't burned the letters like he told him to and had actually taped his phone calls, probably so he wouldn't forget any of the instructions.

Now, it was just solid evidence to get him in prison for life.

Will let out a snarl and pounded the dashboard in frustration as he was stopped by a red light.

It was all Jennifer's fault! Jennifer and that Hotchner bastard ruined everything! He was not supposed to be caught. Jackson was supposed to take the fall when it all came out, not him. But, no. No, Jennifer and her precious BAU had to butt in and now everything was utterly fucked. Well, not everything. If he could just get to the airport and out of the country, they'd never catch him.

He could go to Mexico…no, too obvious. No, he would go to one of those tiny little islands in the Pacific. Maybe he could find a nice whore and live with her.

_At least until she runs out of money..._

Will chuckled and then smiled as he noticed how clear the road was.

It was his lucky break.

Or so he thought…

His foot slammed down on the brake as he saw Jennifer standing in the middle of the road, a shotgun trained right on his head. Behind her was a roadblock of FBI and local police. He made to accelerate but a bullet whizzed through the windshield precariously close to his neck. He could feel the heat of the bullet as it lodged into the backseat.

Looking at her, he was surprised to see the barely hidden madness within her gaze.

"Turn off the car and get out or I won't miss next time." she snarled while pumping the gun again.

Will gulped and broke out in a cold sweat as even more guns pointed at him, cutting his chances of escape from slim to nil.

Meeting her gaze, he watched as a slow smug and icy smile curved her lips, confirming one thing.

He had seriously underestimated her.

Doing as she asked, he dropped to his knees, putting his hands behind his head.

She got right into his personal space and then slammed him onto the asphalt, rubbing his face raw as she attached handcuffs to him brutally.

Yanking him up, she walked him into the roadblock, letting officers take him.

Chief Rebecca Yang came up to him, looking at him with unhidden disgust and betrayal.

Her usually soft voice was harsh with fury, a flush on her narrow Asian face making her look like a dragon seeking to devour.

"William LaMontagne, you are under arrest in connection to the murders of Janice Tillman, Rebecca McGill, Kimberly Washington, Kylie Fredrickson, Olivia Gregory, Candice Jackson, Heather Erickson, Iris Dixon, Paula McAllister, Ursula Sands, Francesca Donaldson, and Xandria Nickelson You are also under arrest as an accessory to the kidnapping of Jennifer Jareau and Aaron Hotchner. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will used in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If cannot afford one, one will be provided for you by the state. Do you understand these rights that I have just explained to you?"

He nodded silently, feeling his rage become replaced by anguish.

"Good. You're just sorry you were caught, you twisted betraying son of a bitch. I will _**greatly**_ enjoy watching your execution. Get him out of my sight."

As he was shoved into a police car, he turned to see Jennifer surrounded by her BAU team.

When he saw Hotchner put his arms around her, he turned away, a defeated man.

_**////////////**_

Later on, Jennifer sat on Aaron's lap as she drank her beer. The team had insisted on taking them out for a drink after shift ended, not only to celebrate the capture of Will but their one year anniversary.

Both had forgotten, much to everyone's amusement, and it made them more insistent that they come out with them.

"_We're not letting you two skip out this time. Although, I bet you two had a lot more fun than we all did. Well, except for me and Baby Girl…"_

Seeing Garcia chase Morgan out of the bullpen, her purse ready to strike, had been worth the delay. After Will had been taken away, she had wanted to take Aaron home and sleep for the next 2 days. Well, not just sleep…

Now, that the creeping dread was gone, JJ felt liberated, like she could enjoy life to the fullest without feeling guilty. Or more like she could enjoy_ Aaron _to the fullest without feeling guilty. She could feel his interest building with each small shift of her hips, which increased the ache between her legs.

To avoid jumping him (and getting them arrested), Jennifer scanned the bar for their team.

Rossi was at the pool table, looking to be hustling some rookies from Homicide. He was smiling and laughing, a welcome change from the last few weeks. Although, the pretty redhead nearby probably had something to do with it.

Morgan and Garcia were in a corner booth, kissing like they were the only two people in the world. Shortly after Garcia's angry rant to Will, Derek had invited her over for dinner. A dinner, according to Pen, that had been eaten off of each other instead of plates.

Jennifer was happy for them, not only because they had finally hooked up but because she had won $2200 in their pool, which she had divided between her and Aaron…whose hands were moving slowly but surely to her breasts.

With a light cough, she shifted again and she could feel her panties begin to soak through.

In the interest of teasing, she rolled her hips slowly, delighting in his soft moan.

Continuing her search, she spotted Reid and Prentiss talking at a small table (also in a corner), looking happy. They weren't together but it was only a matter of time. Judging by the look in Spencer's eyes and the familiar way Emily was shifting, it would be very, _very_ soon.

She quickly used her phone to email her wager to the pool and turned around to meet Aaron's gaze.

His gaze was dark and fevered and she gulped.

Oh, she was definitely in for it when they got home.

_**////////////**_

When the door shut behind them, they fell on each other like feral dogs. Clothes were carelessly ripped and torn off and they left a trail of destruction to their bedroom. Hotch picked her up and slammed her into the wall, no longer able to wait.

If he didn't get inside her soon, he'd go mad.

Jennifer moaned and whimpered as he pushed her panties aside and plunged into her to the hilt. She gasped with each impact of their bodies together and dug her nails into his back, holding on for dear life. Aaron usually wasn't this primal and needy but when he was…ooh, was it good.

Not that it wasn't good all the time…

God, she was so beautiful…so hot. It had been all he could do not to take her in the middle of the bar or at the roadblock. Seeing her so riled up, so fiery had done hell on his control. Her little lap dance had been his breaking point. He hated (loved) it when Jennifer teased him and he was determined to take it out of her hide for the next hour or 10.

Jennifer groaned as her core began to twitch in ever speeding spasms and she dug her nails in deeper, urging him on breathlessly.

"_Ooh, harder, Aaron…please, harder…I need…I'm close…please, Aaron…m-make me… make me…"_

He'd make her come, all right. He'd make her come so hard that she couldn't breathe. Using a hand to brace himself on the wall, he slid his fingers to her core, teasing the heated and soaked flesh with gentle, knowing hands. Jennifer's groans became whimpers that escalated into cries and then…

Her head went back as she wailed out her bliss, screaming Aaron's name into the night. With a stifled shout, he followed her over the edge, releasing deep into her womb. Jennifer smiled at the feeling and milked her muscles, wanting all he could give her.

After several kisses and aftershocks, they slid to the floor, holding their shaking bodies to each other. Aaron remained inside her and she flexed her inner muscles, slowly but surely stimulating him back to arousal.

"That was…animalistic." he breathed after a while.

She let out a feline like growl, making them both laugh.

"Well, we do have a tendency to go at it like lions." she brought out with a happy squeal as he carried her to bed, sending him even deeper inside her.

Aaron let out an agreeing moan and pressed her into the mattress fully, ready for round two.

Hopefully, by the time they were done, they would be sated and content to sleep.

Until then, he had a mission: make his lioness purr.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Alas, the end. Here's the epilogue and I want to thank all of you guys for your alerts and reviews. I also ask that you guys keep on reading my little flights of fancy and enjoy them.**

**Again, thank you and I hope to be able to write more for this fandom soon.**

**~*CMW2*~**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Higher, Jackie! Higher!"

Jennifer watched as her 10 year old stepson pushed his half sister on the swings, making the five year old giggle in delight as she tried to kick the clouds. When Jack ran towards the jungle gym, Maxine jumped fearlessly off of her swing and followed him, starting a playful wrestling match. She was such a tomboy. While most of her friends played with Barbies and listened to Hannah Montana, Maxine or Max as she preferred to be called played tackle football with the boys and had no qualms about head banging to rock and roll with Jack.

Aaron sat next to her and Jen leaned her head on his shoulder, watching the sun sparkle off of their platinum wedding bands.

They had married quietly almost a decade ago and Maxine had shown up after a while, the ultimate souvenir from a vacation to Hawaii. Jack had taken his big brother role very seriously, keeping Max close to him, even when she was a baby. Jen could still remember when he jumped on Morgan during her 2nd birthday party because he thought he had scared her, whacking him with the piñata stick like he was a fly under a newspaper.

Plus, he was very protective of her at school, almost to an obsessive degree.

"_She's the only sister I got. I gotta take care of her when you and dad aren't around. If I don't, who else is gonna?"_

So, he was known amongst the students and staff as "Max's Bodyguard", a label that he was proud of even when his friends ragged on him for taking her everywhere with him, including ice hockey practice.

**_~*~_**

"_Dude, what's your little sister doing here?" one teammate asked as she twirled in her butterfly skates nearby._

"_Ice skating. My parents are working so I had to baby-sit"_

"_Oh, so she's a tagalong. Why don't you just ditch her? She's six. She can take care of herself."_

"_She's not a tagalong. I brought her because I wanted to and if you think that I'll ditch her just to hang with you, then you're just a butthead. Don't you touch her!"_

"_Or what, you'll hit me?" the teammate sneered as he grabbed one of Max's pigtails._

_~*~  
_

One punch to the nose later and nobody protested Max's presence again.

Her kids were close and she was grateful for it. When she was growing up, she never had anyone so willing to protect her. It had taken until she had met Aaron just so she could feel safe…

Arguing voices broke her from her reverie.

"Don't touch that, Max!"

"Aw, come on, Jackie! It's just a worm!"

"Worms have germs!"

"So do peoples!"

"That's different!"

"Is not!"

"Is too! No, don't eat…MOM, DAD, MAX IS EATING WORMS!"

Aaron kissed her brow and said, "I'll handle it. You call the doctor."

Smiling, Jennifer did so, feeling blessed to have them all.

She didn't have to hurt anymore.

Love had healed her.

**FIN.**


End file.
